


Always and Forever

by FrostyEmma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Force-Sensitive Finn, Oral Sex, POV Rey, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyEmma/pseuds/FrostyEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>She pulled away, a bit breathless, but all the more determined for it. “Finn…” She slid her hands from his face to chest, grazing over the fine muscles just underneath the thin fabric of his shirt. Her fingertips drifted down and further down, until they hovered right at the waistband of his pants.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Their eyes met, heavy heated gazes thick with desire.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Lie down,” she said softly.</em>
</p>
<p>Rey knows what she wants. And what she wants is Finn, preferably on his back and moaning her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

On a warm, clear evening, Rey took a blanket and wandered into the woods, ending up on a hillock that overlooked the Resistance’s most recent base on the verdant planet of Kashoon. The planet was entirely different than Jakku, and Rey still hadn’t decided if that were a good thing or not. Where Jakku had been unrelentlessly hot and dry, Kashoon’s air was so humid and damp, one could taste the moisture on the air. Where Jakku had been nothing but an endless expanse of brown sand, Kashoon was so green with life that the ground was springy with moss and stray vines had a way of creeping up the walls of the Resistance base. And that said nothing of the hundreds of avians that crowded the sky, chirping and hooting at all times of day, along with the long tailed, furred creatures that leaped between the trees.

Kashoon was a distracting, strange sort of planet, and because of that - or perhaps that was simply an excuse - Rey had not been entirely too consistent about practicing her meditation. However, it was good practice for a potential Jedi, one she couldn’t keep skipping out on, and right then she couldn’t think of a better time to try for a bit of centering calm. 

There were too many things, too many people - or maybe just the one person - on her mind, cluttering her thoughts and distracting her, and if she were going to be any kind of Jedi (any kind of good one anyway), that needed to change.

She arranged herself on the blanket - back straight, eyes closed, hands resting on knees - exhaled slowly, and then tried to let go.

The first time Rey had attempted meditation - with Luke Skywalker, no less - she hardly knew what the word had meant. It had only been six standard months ago, after all, and she had barely wrapped her mind around the concept of a wider world outside of Jakku. Barely wrapped her mind around the concept finding a home, finding a family, finding a greater purpose than being a scavenger.

She had barely expanded her mind at all.

And now?

Now she was floating a couple of feet off the ground, encased in a faint blue aura, and if she thought about it for a single second longer, she would definitely fall to the ground in a graceless heap.

So it was a good thing there was something else - someone else, rather - to focus her mind on.

She sensed Finn before he made it onto the hillock. So far, with all of her attempts at meditation, she had not been able to truly close her mind down. If anything, her mind seemed to expand, maybe over miles, maybe eventually over thousands of miles, and then hundreds of thousands of miles. 

Maybe.

One day.

But in the meantime, Finn stood a few feet behind her. She couldn’t sense what he might have been feeling, no, but she could sense his presence.

A small smile flitted across her mouth, but she didn’t open her eyes. “Hi there.”

“Nice spot to sit and think, isn’t it?” Finn came a little closer, and then he was standing next to her. “I think I found this place the first week we got here.”

Her smile widened at that. “Bet I beat you to it.”

In their first few days on Kashoon, the base had gotten to her - the crowds, the walls, the sheer amount of activity going on around them all the time - and she had gotten out to explore the surrounding area as much as she could. Sometimes in groups, sometimes with Finn, and sometimes alone. She had even managed to get lost in the woods a few times, but that had simply led to some wonderful hidden spots, such as the hillock and certain trees with wide, bench-like branches, perfect for sitting on and doing nothing else at all.

Thinking about no one else at all.

“I found this place in the first few days,” she murmured. She faltered slightly in the air, knew she wouldn’t be able to stay afloat much longer. Too distracting.

“So did I,” Finn said easily. She could hear the smile in his voice. “So how come we haven’t run into each other until now?”

She opened her eyes and attempted to glance at him… and immediately lost her concentration, dropping straight to the ground in an awkward heap.

Finn knelt down immediately, his hand going to her shoulder. “Are you hurt?”

Rey scowled, shifted slightly to massage her rear. “Only my pride.” 

“Well,” Finn grinned, “so long as it’s not anything important.”

She rolled her eyes. “No, nothing important.” His hand still lingered on her shoulder, which was nice, but it was even better when she took his hand in her own. Much better. “Did you come out here to be alone then?”

“No.” He shook his head. Moved his fingers slightly so they were entwined with hers. “I came out here to find you.”

She let her gaze drift out over the landscape, dark except for moonlight and the warm orange lights coming from the base. “How did you know I’d be out here?”

“I didn’t. I just…” He pursed his lips, frowned slightly. “I knew. I… sensed that you’d be out here. I guess. I sensed it.”

“You sensed it?” She didn’t quite mean to whisper the words so reverently. “Sensed me?”

He nodded, a smile spreading across his face. “It’s been getting stronger lately.”

A shiver of excitement coursed through her. “I wonder what… I mean… this could mean...” She squeezed his hand. “This is… Finn…” She couldn’t keep the eager smile off her face. “We know what this means.”

They had talked about it. Many times before. Rey still hadn’t convinced Finn to train with Luke as a Jedi, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t keep trying. She could be very stubborn if she wanted to be. (So could Finn, and perhaps they were too well-matched in that respect.)

“Maybe,” Finn said carefully. “Maybe tonight it just means that I wanted to see you.” He reached out, his fingertips brushing a stray lock of hair away from Rey’s cheek and then trailing a soft line down her face. “Or maybe we both just, I don’t know, subconsciously wanted to see each other.”

“Maybe.” She closed her eyes, leaned her cheek into his warm palm. “That’s good by me.”

It amazed Rey how little Finn needed to do to make her whole body just come alive. He had only touched her cheek, and already little shivers ran down her spine, already she imagined his hands on her neck and her back and her shoulders.

Already she wanted him.

“Rey,” he said quietly, trailing his thumb across her mouth.

She bit her lip. “I like that.” Kissed the pad of his thumb. 

He stroked her face, moved in close enough that their noses were touching. With just a bit of effort, their lips could be touching at any moment. 

“What do you like?” Finn whispered, his fingers trailing through her hair and then over the back of her neck. He swallowed noisily, watching her face carefully for an answer. 

She shivered slightly, the little hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. “Your hands.”

Ridiculous, really, how much she wanted him. How easily and naturally her body responded to him, even to such little, simple things like the touch of his fingertips against her face and her neck.

He laughed softly. Maybe nervously. “My hands?”

“I like your hands.” She opened her eyes and looked at him. Wondered what he saw in return. “They’re good hands.”

Finn smiled, stroked her cheek again. “If you think so.”

“I do think so.” Rey grabbed his free hand, made a show of studying his palm. “Very good hands. You can do a lot of things with them.” She cleared her throat. Hesitated. “To me.”

His beautiful smile widened into a grin. “So now we’re getting somewhere.”

“We’re getting somewhere.” She brought his fingers to her mouth and kissed each fingertip in turn, then kissed the back of his hand and looked up at him from under hooded lashes. “Where would you like to go?”

“Rey…” Finn brought his hands gently up to her face, his smile an endearing mixture of desire and perhaps a little shyness. “Wherever you like. Anywhere.” 

She nearly protested the removal of his hands from her lips, but he cupped her face with such tenderness and looked at her with such… 

Such…

She bit her lip. “Anywhere?”

Sometimes she was still too afraid to allow herself to truly think and believe the words, but they danced across her mind all the same: love, affection, adoration. He looked at her with all of those feelings and more.

“Well... “ Finn’s smile quickly turned sly. “I can think of a few places I might like to go.”

“Oh?” She was shivering suddenly, with anticipation or desire or need, or perhaps all three. “Tell me.” She brought her hand to his mouth, ran her fingertips over his sensuous, full lips. “I want to hear it.”

A nervous puff of laughter escaped him, and then Finn’s hands drifted to the back of her neck, brushing aside soft wisps of hair before pressing into the spots that were sore with stress and tension and hard work. “How’s this?”

Rey adjusted herself slightly so she could lean forward, giving him better access to her neck and shoulders. For the next few minutes, Finn worked gently but firmly at the area, releasing several days - maybe even weeks - of built up tension. 

“This good?” Finn whispered.

“Oh yes.” She nearly moaned the words. “Just like that.”

And what else might they do when he was finished? They were the only two people out on the hillock, after all. Just the two of them, touching each other and being with each other because they wanted to and because they could. And because maybe there was no reason to stop.

She imagined the aftermath of that train of thought, the two of them naked and sweaty and spent, tangled together on the blanket she had so fortuitously brought with her that evening. And the idea of it, all of it, was not only enticing and wonderful, but it felt _right_ It would make them both so happy.

“Finn…” This time she did moan.

He shivered slightly in response. “Rey?”

There was no reason to hold back. Not with each other. Not when neither of them wanted to, and with that thought firmly in her mind, she surged forward and kissed him hard on his beautiful mouth. 

They melted into each other, his arms wrapping around her waist, her hands cupping his face, and they kissed again. And then again, and his tongue lapped against her lips, seeking entrance, and again they came together.

Images spun through her mind with dizzying quickness: the two of them wrapped around each other, moaning each other’s names over and over as they made love, and him crying out her name as he finished and then holding her, telling her that he loved her, he loved her so much.

And gods - all of them, if they existed - she loved him too.

She pulled away, a bit breathless, but all the more determined for it. “Finn…” She slid her hands from his face to chest, grazing over the fine muscles just underneath the thin fabric of his shirt. Her fingertips drifted down and further down, until they hovered right at the waistband of his pants.

Their eyes met, heavy heated gazes thick with desire.

“Lie down,” she said softly.

He looked at her for a long moment, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, and then without a word, he did just as she asked. 

Oh _yes_.

The look he gave her, the wordless way he settled himself onto the blanket… She had been waiting to do something like this for months, and now that the time had finally arrived, she was trembling with anticipation. She had options, dizzying to think of, and she wanted - needed - to get her hands on him in any way she liked.

So she did.

Rey settled herself over him, straddling his waist, her hands pressed against his chest. She leaned forward, a smile playing across her lips, and kissed him gently on the neck.

And then, smile growing wider, she bit him.

“Rey!” Finn’s back and neck arched and he growled her name through clenched teeth, his whole body shivering with what she hoped was pleasure. 

She wanted to giggle at his wonderful reaction, but she managed to suppress it. She didn’t, however, manage to suppress the wide grin that broke over her face. She had never been very good at hiding her smiles from him.

“Take off your shirt.” She smiled widely. Shyly. “Please.”

A puff of breathless laughter escaped him. “You hardly needed to ask.” Without hesitation, he pulled it off and tossed it aside, and Rey took a moment to admire the view before plunging forward.

Again she kissed his neck, gently this time, then began kissing a trail down his neck and his chest, letting her fingernails drag lightly down the length of him as she went. 

There was something she wanted to do. Something she had been thinking about for some time that they hadn’t tried yet. And as she worked her way closer to his waistband, she wondered what his delicious reaction might be. 

“Don’t…” Finn whispered, voice trembling with need. “Don’t feel like you need to stop. At any point.”

She stopped at his waistband. After a moment’s pause and the sparest of glances at him, she slowly… slowly… began sliding his pants and his underwear down.

Her hands trembled. Her breath had quickened, but so had his, shallow and light and _eager_. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

She tossed his pants aside and then took in a moment to drink in his delicious nakedness, letting her eyes roam over his sinewy, solid musculature. They had done things together before, but they hadn’t yet gone “all the way,” as Jessika Pava had asked once in a moment of drunken camaraderie. They had kissed, they had… petted (and Rey felt herself blushing furiously at the thought), but they had always been gentle and nervous and a bit self-conscious, and so hadn’t taken the time to really _look_ at each other. But now…

Now…

She wrapped her hands around the hard length of him and gave him a long, heated gaze from beneath the curtain of her dark hair. “Finn…”

He breathed. “Rey…”

She bent her head and took him in her mouth.

Finn gave a wordless cry, arching his back and reaching out desperately with his hands. They ended up buried in her long hair, his palms on the top of her head.

Rey’s mind seemed to go blank for a moment, until the reality of the situation reasserted itself: the two of them out in the woods together, her mouth around his solid manhood, his hands tangled in the locks of her hair.

“Rey,” Finn moaned. “Oh, Rey.”

His reaction was all the encouragement she needed.

She thought about waiting for a second, allowing Finn to catch his breath, but no, she wanted to keep him right on the edge until he couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted to hear him moan for _her _.__

__Hear him moan her name again and again._ _

__She trailed her tongue up the length of his shaft, up and around the head, kissing the tip, before once again taking him whole in her mouth._ _

__He trembled as she worked her mouth on him, his back arched, shoulders holding most of his weight on the blanket. He tried to say something, maybe say her name, but a throaty rasp seemed to be the only noise he was capable of in that moment._ _

__The sounds he made, all of them so delicious and good and _real_ , spurred her to keep doing exactly what she what she was doing. Her head bobbed up and down the length of him, tongue tasting every bit of him that he had to offer._ _

__And it was Finn. _Finn_. She had taken Finn in her mouth. And he bucked his hips and scrabbled at her hair and made panting, incoherent sounds, and it was all so _good_._ _

__She had one hand wrapped around the base of him, the other on his muscular thigh, and she could feel him tensing, tensing, tensing, and she wondered what it would be like._ _

__What it would be like to taste him._ _

__“Rey… Rey...” he gasped, and he was still tensing, _tensing_ , and he gripped at her hair, closed his eyes, gritted his teeth. “Rey, I’m going to… you might want to… I’m going to…”_ _

__She didn’t stop._ _

__He gasped suddenly and arched his back. Every tendon in his body seemed to strain as he overflowed, pulsing and throbbing and pumping everything he had of him into her mouth. If she hadn’t been prepared for it, she might have gagged. Instead she just felt an erotic thrill of pleasure. She had done this. She had brought Finn to that point._ _

__He was gasping incoherently, and he overflowed a hot, salty fountain of _him_ that filled her mouth, endless desperate bursts that seemed to go on forever. She swallowed him down, kept her hand wrapped around him, and yes, they had actually done this. Rey had done this to him._ _

__When he finished, he collapsed back on the blanket, breathing heavily. “Wow,” he panted. “Uh… wow.”_ _

__She looked up at him, then slowly, deliberately, licked away the last bits of him from his tip. A smile spread across her face, and then before she knew it, she was giggling._ _

__He glanced at her, and then he was laughing too, an exhausted, happy sound. He reached out, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her down on the blanket next to him. “I love you, Rey.” He kissed her once, twice, then swept her hair away from her face. “I love you.”_ _

__“Mm.” She was panting a bit with… nerves, perhaps? No. Exhilaration.“I love you too.”_ _

__A comfortable, contented silence stretched between them for a minute or two._ _

__She wanted to say something clever in that moment, but Finn had his arms wrapped securely around her and she was snuggled against the crook of his arm, and she felt so warm and content that she could excuse the lack of witty quips. Simple, sincere truths were more than enough._ _

__“You’re warm.” Her hand drifted up to his chest and settled there. “I like you when you’re like this.”_ _

__He smiled. “Warm? More like sweaty.”_ _

__“That too.” She glanced up at him. “But also naked and smiling.” She cleared her throat, then plowed forward. “And spent.”_ _

__“Then you’ll just have to make sure I’m like this all the time.” Finn’s smile broadened and he tightened his arms around her. “I’m game.”_ _

__For another moment, they lay in companionable, easy silence. Then suddenly Finn said, “I love you, Rey.” His eyes were closed. “I’ve loved you pretty much from the day I met you. Which yeah, sounds ridiculous, like something out of those romance holovids Poe likes so much, but…”_ _

__“Finn?” Rey shifted around awkwardly until she was facing him, one hand going to the side of his face. “Look at me.”_ _

__He looked at her._ _

__“Poe really does like those romance holovids,” she said flatly._ _

__He snorted. “Right? Like the one with the Twi’lek pirate captain and the captured princess? What was that even?”_ _

__“Romance, I guess.” She laughed, which helped to bleed off some of her nervous tension. “But…” She bit her lip. “No, it doesn’t. Sound ridiculous, that is. Unless…” She shrugged. “Well, I feel the same. So we’re... “_ _

__“Ridiculous together?” He raised an eyebrow. “That sounds…”_ _

__“About right?” She hesitated, then, “We’re well-matched, I think.” Her cheeks felt faintly warm. “We work.”_ _

__“Oh, definitely.” Finn smiled, poked her lightly in the side. “I mean, you must’ve known I was coming tonight. Pretty convenient, you bringing this big blanket along. Might make somebody think you had something in mind.”_ _

__She giggled again. “Don’t tickle me, or else I won’t tell you what I might have in mind for the rest of the evening.”_ _

__Speaking of which, she did have one or two good ideas that would contribute wonderfully to the rest of the evening. Making love to him under the moonlight would be… beautiful? Romantic? Noisy and exhilarating? Like something out of a romantic holovid?_ _

__She settled for ‘all of the above.’_ _

__“Well, maybe I don’t want you to tell me.” Finn grinned broadly. “Maybe I’d rather you show me.”_ _

__Rey looked at him for a long moment, then leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. “You want me to show you how I feel?”_ _

__How she had felt since practically their first meeting? The rest of the evening wouldn’t really cover months’ worth of emotions, but there were things she wanted to _do _to him all the same. Things she wanted to do that very evening.___ _

____She moved out from under his arms, climbed to her feet, and looked down at him. Then, with the moonlight streaming down onto their private little space, she pulled off her tunic, unhooked and kicked away her undergarments, and tossed her shorts aside. And before he had time to comment or she had time to lose her nerve, she straddled his waist._ _ _ _

____“What did you want me to show you?” She leaned down and kissed him firm on the mouth, her soft breasts pushing against his firm chest. Her mound, wiry hair and warmth and wetness, pressed against his manhood, already stiffening with desire._ _ _ _

____When she pulled back, Finn looked up at her, dark eyes warm with appreciation and love. Her skin gleamed pale where the moonlight touched it, and he ran his hands up her waist to cup her breasts._ _ _ _

____“Everything, Rey,” he whispered reverently. “Show me everything.”_ _ _ _

_____Everything._ _ _ _ _

____Everything would take a long time. There was so much she could show him, so much she wanted to do to him, and trying to figure out where to begin was a dizzying prospect._ _ _ _

____He was hard and ready beneath her. Her stomach fluttered, and a pool of warmth had spread from her middle downward, desirous and needy. Before she knew it, she was grinding herself maddeningly against him._ _ _ _

____“Tell me what you want, Finn.” She looked at him, moaning with liquid, aching heat. “Tell me.”____

Tantalizing images flooded her mind. Flashes of sweaty skin and handfuls of her hair in his fingers and limbs wrapped around bodies, wide eyes and gritted teeth and flicking tongues. Sounds of moaning and gasping and short sharp cries and long guttural groans. 

____She ground her burning wetness against him and whispered the words again. “Tell me what you want.”_ _ _ _

____His hardness throbbed and twitched beneath her. He gripped her hips tightly in his hands. “I want you, Rey.” His voice was a gasping growl, quivering with need and desire. “I want you.”_ _ _ _

____The way he whispered, the way he moaned with barely suppressed restraint and raw need, sent spasms of shivers shooting through her body. She rocked against him, grinding herself into him, and that was nearly enough to send her tumbling over the edge._ _ _ _

____Nearly, but not quite._ _ _ _

____“You have me.” Her voice trembled, along with her hands, the fluttering in her stomach blossoming into white hot desperation._ _ _ _

____No more waiting._ _ _ _

____She shifted slightly, hesitated a second, then eased herself slowly, slowly onto him, sliding down until they were joined completely. “You have me,” she said again._ _ _ _

____Finn arched his back up to meet her, his hands clutching desperately at her hips. And then it seemed he couldn’t keep his hands restrained, letting them drift from her arms to her hair to breasts and back to her hips, cupping and stroking and seizing and pulling her to him again and again and again._ _ _ _

____“I love you,” he gasped. “I love you.”_ _ _ _

____“I love you too.” She found her rhythm, rocking against him, riding him over and over and over, her slippery heat engulfing him fully. “I love you so much, Finn.”_ _ _ _

____He bucked his hips, trying to drive more of himself into her, groaning loudly with the kind of intense pleasure that just encouraged her to ride him harder. Faster. “That’s… that’s…” But the words seemed to spin away somewhere and he closed his eyes._ _ _ _

____Rey had a moment to appreciate the pale beauty of the moon, the way it illuminated their surroundings in its ephemeral glow and bathed their heady lovemaking in brilliant light softened only by the dappling canopy of the trees. They had to be the only ones who had ever made love on the hillock. It must have been meant for them._ _ _ _

____She rode Finn with a kind of desperation, a long unexpressed desire that had been suddenly unlocked and set free. She rode him like she couldn’t imagine that there would be another chance, another day, another few minutes even._ _ _ _

____She wanted him… needed him… needed…_ _ _ _

____The moon gazed down at them, and she could reach out and touch it, touch the stars and touch him, all at once and all together, and it was wonderful and right and better than any Jedi meditation she might have tried._ _ _ _

____She wanted him… wanted him…_ _ _ _

____“Tell me, Finn.” She looked down at him with a burning gaze, didn’t stop moving, couldn’t if she wanted to. “Tell me you want me.”_ _ _ _

____Finn looked up at her, his eyes smoldering with liquid desire. “I want you.” He growled the words low in his throat, his hand leaving her hip to trail down below her navel, below her waist until his fingers buried themselves in the sweat-damp thatch between her thighs and found what they were looking for._ _ _ _

____“I want you.” His fingers rubbed, flicked back and forth, spread slick wetness over her nub as he rose up to meet her._ _ _ _

____“I want you,” he said again, fingers moving faster and faster, encouraged by Rey’s keening moans, by the rocking of her hips. “I want you, Rey. I want you.”_ _ _ _

____She sucked in her breath sharply, just barely managed to gasp out his name._ _ _ _

____His fingers were still on her, building pressure and intensity and longing aching need. She was rocking against him faster and faster, couldn’t stop if she had wanted to, couldn’t think anymore, and it was building… building._ _ _ _

____“I want you, Rey,” he whispered. “I need you. I love you.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh please.” She moaned, her whole body warm and aching, so much pressure building, and she was so close. So close. “Oh please, oh please.”_ _ _ _

____So close. _So close soclosesoclose_. Any moment pressure aching faster and faster and faster. Finn thrust himself further into her, she ground deeper onto him, hot slick rubbing together, bodies tied together and rocking and needing, and wanting and wanting and-_ _ _ _

____Rey exploded, screaming, crying out, losing herself on top of him, gushing a scalding hot waterfall of desire until she had nothing left._ _ _ _

____“Rey… Rey…” A noise exploded out of Finn’s mouth, a guttural cry of pleasure and need, and his eyes snapped wide open, and every muscle in his body was suddenly as taut as a string about to snap, and he shuddered suddenly, gasped and grabbed Rey’s hips tightly and poured his release out._ _ _ _

____A moan slipped out of Rey’s mouth. One final moan._ _ _ _

____Her strength deserted her and she slumped over him, sticky, wet, exhausted, breathing heavily, mind deliciously blank and body trembling with the exhilaration of it all._ _ _ _

____“Finn…” Even saying that much seemed like a huge effort._ _ _ _

____Finn went limp, his arms and legs flopping nervelessly to his sides as he gasped for air, his heart hammering in his ribs. “Rey…” He draped an arm over her._ _ _ _

____Rey gave herself a long time to catch her breath, the interim spent flopped limply on top of Finn, who didn’t seem to mind at all. Finally she rolled off to the side and resettled herself in the crook of his arm._ _ _ _

____They lay there in exhausted silence for a few moments._ _ _ _

____Rey’s hand drifted lazily down Finn’s chest and slid further to his stomach. A small smile drifted across her mouth. “You’re all wet.”_ _ _ _

____Finn laughed a short, breathless laugh and lifted his head slightly to look at her. “Well, whose fault is that?”_ _ _ _

____“Yours.” She nudged him in his side and sat up slightly to look at him. “You’re the one who got me going. All your fault.”_ _ _ _

____“I’ll accept that.” Finn smiled lazily. Contentedly. “All my fault then.”_ _ _ _

____“Just so you know.” She snuggled back into the crook of his arm and realized just how easily she could fall asleep like that._ _ _ _

____Well, falling asleep naked in the woods was very far from a good idea. A search party would eventually be sent out to look for them, and Rey could very easily imagine the look on General Organa’s face._ _ _ _

____Still, Finn was so warm. And loving and tender, despite everything that had been done to him and all that he had lost. That he could love her anyway, show her such affection and adoration and compassion despite it all..._ _ _ _

____She didn’t have the proper words for what was in her heart. So she settled for murmuring, “I love you so much.”_ _ _ _

____"Always?" Finn stroked her cheek with his thumb._ _ _ _

____She smiled, turned her head, and pressed a kiss against the pad of his thumb, lingering for a moment. "Forever."_ _ _ _

____“I like the sound of that,” he said quietly, and she realized that he could very possibly fall asleep right then and there as well._ _ _ _

____Not a good idea._ _ _ _

____She forced herself to sit up. “All right. Okay. Time to get dressed.”_ _ _ _

____Finn made a faint sound of disapproval. Didn’t move._ _ _ _

____“Okay, fine. Stay just like that. Until morning.” Rey searched for her clothing, quickly pulling it on piecemeal. “Just hope no one finds you.”_ _ _ _

____“Maybe I want them to?” All the same, Finn sat up, reached for his pants, and climbed into them. “Show them what a good time I had.”_ _ _ _

____They spent a quick minute dressing, smoothing each other down, and then folding up the blanket._ _ _ _

____“Going my way?” Finn said, offering her his arm._ _ _ _

____Rey took it, snuggled against him, and the two of them begin walking back to the base. “Always.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Need more? Feedback, comments, and best meditation practices are all warmly welcomed and received. 
> 
> Big thanks to Firebirdscratches for being a great beta reader. Friends don't let friends post unbeta-ed porn.


End file.
